colefandomcom-20200213-history
Pantall@bierta
Notas preliminares El gran atractivo que los videoclips o cortometrajes de la plataforma de videos on-line YouTube despiertan en los jóvenes sirve para motivar a l@s alumn@s de Español como Lengua Extranjera a la hora de tratar temas de vocabulario, gramática o cultura y fomentar las destrezas del aprendizaje. Al ser vídeos cortos permiten su utilización en diferentes fases de la enseñanza, ya sea para introducir un tema determinado, ofrecer un enfoque distinto a un asunto concreto o añadir nuevos puntos de vista y más variedad a una didáctica sociocultural. La mayoría de los videoclips o cortometraje cuenta una historia, p.e. la experiencia vivida por un personaje determinado, o se hace eco de acontecimientos o fenómenos que repercuten en la vida social de muchos seres humanos. Con el proyecto Pantall@bierta l@s alumn@s del 5° Curso de español del Instituto de formación profesional BHAK Gänserndorf quieren cumplir con todo esto: Están produciendo unos cortos para principiantes del E.L.E. en su propia escuela. Borrador del proyecto (en alemán) Pantall@bierta: Online-Video-Schnupperkurs in Spanisch Pantall@bierta ist sicherlich eines der ersten Online-Video-Sprachlernprogramme für die YouTube-Generation, entwickelt von SchülerInnen für SchülerInnen unter Einbindung der social software MediaWiki. Das Projekt Pantall@bierta soll im Schuljahr 2007/2008 im Spanisch-Unterricht des Jahrgangs Vb der BHAK Gänserndorf umgesetzt werden. Kurzinformation Ziele des Projekts Die SchülerInnen des Maturajahrgangs produzieren kurze Videoclips für SchülerInnen ohne Spanischkenntnisse (v.a. 1. Jahrgänge und HAS-Klassen), um diesen einen ersten Eindruck von der spanischen Sprache zu verschaffen. Die Veröffentlichung der Ergebnisse auf der Online-Video-Plattform YouTube wird v.a. deshalb gewählt, um einerseits den Zielgruppen Zugang zu den Projektergebnissen zu ermöglichen, andererseits auch allen anderen nicht an der Produktion beteiligten SchülerInnen (und LehrerInnen) die Möglichkeit zu bieten, jederzeit auf die Sprachlernclips zugreifen zu können. Durch die abgeschlossenen kurzen Geschichten, die ständig wiederholt werden können, prägt sich das Gehörte und Gesehene ein, ohne dass im klassischen Sinne Vokabeln oder Grammatik gelernt werden müssen. Die Zielgruppe soll Basiskenntnisse erwerben, die in alltäglichen Kommunikationssituationen im Zielsprachenland zum Tragen kommen. Lernziele Inhaltliche Ziele Die SchülerInnen sollen * das Vokabular cine erarbeiten bzw. vertiefen * sich mit dem „klassischen“ Aufbau von Fernsehsprachkursen (Viaje al Español bzw. Extra en Español) auseinandersetzen * sich mit dem Medium cortometraje beschäftigen * in Gruppenarbeit Plots für Videoclips zu Alltagssituationen (zB En un bar oder De compras) formulieren, wobei sie das Referenzniveau ihrer Zielgruppe beachten (vgl. Gemeinsamer europäischer Referenzrahmen für Sprachen (GeR), deutssche Fassung, Marco común europeo de referencia para las lenguas, spanische Fassung) * die entsprechenden Drehbücher in der Fremdsprache schreiben * mündlich die einzelnen Rollen so ausgestalten, dass SchülerInnen ohne Sprachkenntnisse in den einzelnen Folgen von Pantall@bierta den wichtigsten Wortschatz und die wichtigsten Strukturen für die Bewältigung der Situation in der Zielsprache erlernen * die individuelle Arbeit bzw. jene in den Kleingruppen in Form eines Portfolios bzw. Lerntagebuches reflektieren. Ziele aus dem Bereich der Medienkompetenz Die SchülerInnen sollen * Informationen zum Thema Film allgemein und cortometrajes (zB Charakteristica) aus dem Internet entnehmen und die Ergebnisse präsentieren * das Internet als Quelle für Audio-, Video- und Textmaterial stärker nutzen bzw. als Plattform zur Präsentation ihrer Projektergebnisse kennen lernen * ihre Kenntnisse im Umgang mit social software (v.a. MediaWiki) vertiefen * ihre Kenntnisse im Bereich Multimedia (v.a. Bild- und Videobearbeitung) anwenden bzw. vertiefen. Motivatoren Dean Spitzer entwickelte einen Super Motivation-Ansatz des Lernens, welcher auf der Hypothese beruht, dass „any activity can be made highly motivating if a motivating ‚context’ is added to the basic task“ ''. :*'Action/Acción''' (Aktivierung): Aktive Teilnahme am Lernprozess ist wichtig, diese Aktivität kann sowohl physischer als auch mentaler Natur sein. Die Interaktivität des Lernsystems ist dabei einer der betrachteten Aspekte. :*'Fun/Diversión' (Spaß): Dieser Bereich wird wohl am häufigsten mit Motivation assoziiert. Spaß am Umgang mit dem Lernsystem durch Einsatz humorvoller, überraschender Elemente kann Interesse wecken und steuern. Hier ist jedoch Vorsicht geboten. Humor kann in einigen Fällen übertrieben und lästig wirken, zumal das Humorverständnis auch stark kulturell geprägt ist. :*'Variety/Variedad' (Abwechslung): Spitzer empfiehlt eine möglichst breite Verwendung unterschiedlicher Medien, Ressourcen und Tätigkeiten. :*'Choice/Opción' (Auswahl): Innerhalb des Angebots an Medien, Ressourcen, Kontexten und Lernwegen sollte der Lernende selbst eine Auswahl treffen können. :*'Social Interaction/Interacción social' (Soziale Interaktion): Auch Möglichkeiten der sozialen Interaktion, zB in Form von Gruppendiskussionen, Arbeit in Teams oder Beratung durch Lehrende, haben eine wichtige motivationale Funktion. :*'Error Tolerance/Tolerancia en el error' (Fehlertoleranz): Lernende machen Fehler und dies ist ein wichtiger Faktor beim Lernen. Deshalb wird empfohlen, eine sichere Lernumgebung zu schaffen, in der keine demoralisierende Bestrafung zu erwarten ist. Dies heißt nicht, dass auf Feedback verzichtet werden soll, aber in Unterrichtssituationen, in denen kommunikative Ziele bestimmend sind, könnte die Korrektur auf Fehler beschränkt werden, welche das Gelingen der Kommunikation gefährden. :*'Measurement/Evaluación' (Erfolgsmessung): „It is ironic that while nothing is more motivating in sports and games than scorekeeping, most people don’t look forward to being measured while learning.“ Empfohlen wird hier ein positives Maß, das weniger an Fehlern als beispielsweise an persönlicher Verbesserung orientiert ist. :*'Feedback/Feedback' (Rückmeldung): Rückmeldungen des Systems sollen begleitend erfolgen und positiv bzw. ermutigend formuliert werden. :*'Challenge/Desafío' (Herausforderung): Die zu bewältigenden Aufgaben sollten nicht trivial sein, sondern eine hinreichende Herausforderung darstellen. Empfohlen werden besonders durch die Lernenden selbst gesetzte Ziele. Anpassung des Schwierigkeitsgrades, so dass der Anreiz groß ist, eine Aufgabe zu bearbeiten. :*'Recognition/Reconocimiento' (Anerkennung): Die Motivation kann erhöht werden, wenn der Lernfortschritt durch den Computer, andere Lernende oder Lehrer anerkannt oder explizit gelobt wird. Gerade die Idee, dass SchülerInnen für SchülerInnen ein Lernprogramm entwickeln, in dem es um die Verbindung von Video und Fremdsprache geht, erfüllt m. E. viele Motivatoren dieses Ansatzes: * Das Ergebnis des Projekts ist ein Produkt mit anwendungsorientiertem und kreativ-gestalterischem Schwerpunkt. * Unterschiedliche Medien, Ressourcen und Tätigkeiten werden miteinander verbunden. * Durch den Einsatz von MediaWiki und die Arbeit in Gruppen gewinnt die soziale Interaktion an Bedeutung. * Ziel des Projekts ist keine bloße Simulation, sondern ein reales Produkt für eine klar definierte Zielgruppe. * Die Evaluation des individuellen Lernfortschrittes erfolgt durch ein Lerntagebuch. * Die Online-Video-Plattform bietet der Zielgruppe die Möglichkeit, Kommentare zu den einzelnen Clips abzugeben. Voraussetzungen Die SchülerInnen * sind vertraut im Umgang mit MediaWiki (Kurzeinführung durch den Fachprofessor und Anlegen eines eigenen Accounts) * haben einen speziell für dieses Projekt angelegten Account auf YouTube * beherrschen die Basics hinsichtlich Bild- und Videobearbeitung aus dem Unterrichtsfach Multimedia * sind versiert im Umgang mit Präsentationstechniken * wissen, wie man mit Suchmaschinen arbeitet und richtig recherchiert * besitzen Laptops mit Internetzugang (weitere Hardware für das Produzieren von Videofilmen ist an der Schule ausreichend vorhanden) * verfügen über eine ihrem Niveau angemessene Sprachkompetenz hinsichtlich der Zielsprache * kennen die Kultur des Zielsprachenlandes aus eigener Erfahrung (2-wöchiger Aufenthalt in Madrid im 4. Jahrgang) Lehrplanbezug Im Rahmenlehrplan für den 5. Jahrgang heißt es: :Sprachkompetenz: :Schwerpunktmäßige Wiederholung und Festigung der für die Kommunikation notwendigen Strukturen. :Erweiterungslehrstoff: :Zusätzliche landes- und kulturkundliche Themen in Hinblick auf die Vertiefung der interkulturellen Kompetenz. Code-Switching (Wechsel der Sprachvarietät innerhalb des Gespräches). Inhalte internationaler Zertifikate. :IT-Bezug: :Internet- und Intranet-Nutzung. Informationsbeschaffung. Phasen des Projekts Der Ablauf besteht aus mehreren Phasen, die im Folgenden kurz skizziert werden sollen. Es wird bewusst darauf verzichtet, in allen Phasen ausschließlich computer- und/oder netzgestützt zu arbeiten, v.a. in der Einstiegsphase und der Präsentation des Themas verwende ich auch traditionelle Formen, zB Arbeitsblätter zur Wiederholung und Vertiefung des Vokabulars zum Thema cine. Phase 1: Einstieg in das Thema, Sensibilisierung und Motivierung In Form eines Brainstormings wird Vorwissen der SchülerInnen hinsichtlich Vokabular aktiviert. Ausgewählte spanische cortometrajes bzw. Sequenzen aus Sprachlern-Videos ermöglichen eine erste Kontaktaufnahme mit dem Thema. Das Führen eines projektbegleitenden Portfolios bzw. Lerntagebuches wird besprochen. Phase 2: Gruppenbildung und Erteilung der Arbeitsaufträge Die 26 SchülerInnen werden zu 7 Gruppen formiert und mit den einzelnen Hojas de trabajo im Wiki konfrontiert: Phase 3: Bearbeitung der Aufgabe Um sich bei der Informationsrecherche und Einigung auf einen Plot nicht zu verlieren, sollten zunächst die vom Fachprofessor angegebenen Links * [http://es.youtube.com/video_toolbox Consejos para videoaficionados en YouTube] * [http://www.fotogramasencorto.com/sala/sala.asp Ejemplos de cortometrajes en Fotogramas en Corto] * [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cortometraje Información básica sobre el género cortometraje] * Página informativa sobre la producción de vídeos (en alemán) * [http://www.channel4.com/learning/programmenotes/modlang/xtras3rdsp_a_05.htm Extra en Español] (página en inglés/español; muestra un ejemplo del dicho sitcom español) und Lehrbücher * Caminos Neu 1 * El nuevo curso 1 * Durchstarten in Spanisch 1 konsultiert werden. Die Zwischenergebnisse zu den einzelnen Arbeitsschritten (v.a. resultados de la búsqueda en Internet, tema, trama, guión, diálogos etc.) sollen auf den entsprechenden Wiki-Seiten festgehalten werden, um allen Beteiligten ein kontinuierliches (auch außerhalb der Schulzeit!) Arbeiten und Ergänzen zu ermöglichen. Phase 4: Präsentation Die einzelnen Gruppen sollen die „Milestones“ ihrer Arbeit am Projekt mit Hilfe der Wiki-Seiten präsentieren und ihren Videoclip vorführen. Phase 5: Evaluation Die Evaluation des Projektes soll auf der Basis des Portfolio und Lerntagebuches bzw. der Wiki-Diskussionsseiten besprochen werden. In dieser Phase wird die Muttersprache vorgezogen, um einen zu hohen Grad an erforderlicher spanischer Metasprache zu vermeiden. Bewertung des Projekts 1. Gemeinsam erarbeitetes Projektprodukt und Präsentation :* Sprachlicher Informationsgehalt des Videoclips (zB Adressatenadäquatheit hinsichtlich Referenzrahmen) :* Technische Umsetzung des Videoclips (zB Bild- und Tonqualität) :* Qualität der Präsentation (Verständlichkeit, Übersichtlichkeit, Layout) 2. Individueller Arbeitsprozessbericht(Portfolio bzw. Lerntagebuch wird auf Deutsch dokumentiert!) :* Vollständigkeit :* Sprachliche Darstellung :* Angemessenheit des Umfangs (Prägnanz) :* Übersichtlichkeit :* Beschreibung der Lernhandlungen :* Entsprechende Reflexion der Gruppenarbeit (v.a. hinsichtlich der Projekt-plattform MediaWiki) :* Entsprechende Reflexion der eigenen Lernerfahrungen :* Reflexion möglicher Handlungskonsequenzen bzw. –alternativen :* Wissenszuwachs hinsichtlich der inhaltlichen Ziele und jener im Bereich der Medienkompetenz 3. Individuelles Lernhandeln und Gruppenprozess :* Zielgerichtetheit :* Gegenstands- bzw. Sachbezug :* Umgang mit der Selbstständigkeit :* Konstruktivität/Effektivität in der Zusammenarbeit Categoría:Proyectos Categoría:Pantall@bierta Categoría:Borradores